


Disaster in lazytown

by Therottenboy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Flustered Robbie rotten, Hospital Trip, M/M, Panic, Sickfic, flirty sportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy
Summary: After an unseasonable rain storm Everyone in lazytown is sick... Well all but Robbie. Sportacus is the worse out of everyone. Robbie sure is glad he didn't get rid of his secret stash of sportscandy.





	Disaster in lazytown

**Author's Note:**

> Well i can see most of this as an episode.

It is in the middle of March and it starts to rain, march is usually a dry month. Robbie looks out of his blue eyed parascope, "why is it raining?! Weird!" A few days go by and the rain stops, Robbie leaves his lair. He goes to the sports field and no one is outside playing, "huh?! Where is everyone?" He looks over at Sportacus on the ground. Sportacus is pale and cold. He tries to wake Sportacus up but no luck. Robbie leaves and sees everyone else is also sick. He has an idea of how everyone is sick, the rain! He takes a sample of the water and tests it. What he sees is scary, it is germs. It must have tainted the sportscandy! "What am I going to do?! Everyone is sick and how am I going to fix it?!  Poor Sportacus is so bad. What am I going to do... Oh yeah, my fridge...*opens fridge* is full of sportscandy!" He takes all of the contents of the fridge and gives it to everyone. Sportacus is the most sick one.  He and the now better kids go over to Sportacus. *Robbie is crying* Stephanie hugs Robbie. Robbie takes Sportacus to the lair, he puts him in the fluffy Orange chair. He starts to pace and think, he covers up sport with a blanket. "How am I going to make him better? Hmmmm...." "r... r... Robbie, *groans*" "Sportacus! How do you feel?" "Like i am sick. Uggg... im going to be sick." Robbie grabs a trash can and holds it for the sick sports elf. He then goes to get the smoothie he made earlier and gives it to sport. "Mmmm, this is so good Robbie." The blue elf looks a little bit better. Sportacus tries to get up but Robbie stops him. "Oh no you don't, you are still sick. The kids are doing good, they were sick but I gave them good apples and now they are fine." "But how did this happen?" "Remember the rain, it had bad germs and got in the sportscandy. I had some in my fridge and gave it to everyone who was sick." "Oh wow, that was nice of you Robbie. *Robbie blushes* you know if you were nice more than everyone will like you." "I know. But im only bad because..." Sportacus gives Robbie a weird look. "Because why?" "Umm... because I love you." Sportacus gave him a cute little smile. "Oh robbie i had no idea, *sits up* you know i love you too." "Oh sportanut i mean romantically, not as a friend." "I know, i feel the same way." They lean in and kiss. "Oh robbie, when I feel better, *gives Robbie a suggestive wink*" Robbie blushes so much his face was  as red as an apple. He goes to his bathroom and looks in the mirror. "Oh goodness, whoo, he is so charming even when he is sick!" He puts his hand on his heart, it was pounding. *knocking* "Robbie are you ok? You left in a hurry. Was it something I said? *sobbing noise*" "umm... no I'm... ok. I wasn't expecting you to flirt like that. *opens door*" Sportacus comes close to Robbie, he holds Robbies hand. "Oh robbie, are you ok? Your heart is beating so fast. Here come sit down." "I don't know what is going on." "You need to relax, take a deep breath." Robbie tries to steady his breathing so he can breathe deeply. "Oh my gosh, i cant calm down. *rapidly breathing* help! I feel like I'm gonna die!" Sportacus gives robbie a back rub. "Relax, freaking out is not helping. *Robbie starts to breathe slowly* ok now close your eyes." Robbie closed his eyes. He could still feel his heart pounding. "Breathe deep, *Robbie does*  ok now feel my heat on your body." Sportacus puts his hand on Robbies chest, still beating so fast. "Ok i think you need to go to the hospital, your heart is beating fast still, it is not good. Robbie... hello..." panic hits Sportacus. Robbie is not answering, he feels for a heart beat. Good it was still going. He then reaches for the phone. "Hello, sleepytown hospital, what is the emergency?" "Yes, ummm... my friend Robbie is unresponsive and his heart is beating verry fast." "Ok sir, where are you?" "Lazytown, please hurry!" "Ok sir we are on our way, please calm down." A few minutes go by, the paramedics come in. "Ok how long has his heart been beating fast?" "Umm... like six minutes. Im so worried about him. I kinda flirted with him which I think caused it." "Sir, please sit down. One of the men came over to Sportacus. He put his hands on sport." Sir now your heart is beating fast. You are going too."They leave and go to the hospital. A few days go by and Robbie wakes up and sees Sportacus sitting in a chair." Uggg... what happened?! "" Robbie! How are you feeling? "Robbie sees Sportacus looking so worried." Im ok, why am I here? "" you had a major panic attack. Your heart would not stop beating fast, then you passed out and didn't respond. I was so worried that I was having one too! *blushes and rubs his neck* i feel so bad, i think i made you have it, all because I flirted. Im so sorry. "" oh Sportacus, my mind wondered and well went to some place. " the doctor came in." Why hello Robbie, how are you this morning? "" im ok. "" good, well you can go back home. Now no running or jumping or strenuous activity for a week! " later that day Robbie and Sportacus go back to Lazytown. They walk to the lair, then they get into bed and both fall asleep.


End file.
